The Hunter and The Fairy
by Too Many Obsessions to Choose
Summary: What if Bloom had a brother? What if they both had the Dragon Flame? Suckish summary, I know. PLEASE READ UPDATE ON MY PROFILE!


**A/N: This is my first Winx Club fanfiction, so please be light on me. I haven't watched the series in a year, so I'm not sure if the canon information I write is true. This is a **_**non-canon **_**fanfic, which means events that originally happened will likely not be true in tis story. The main character is an OC, so if you have a problem with that, then please do leave instead of leaving hate. For those who decided to stick around with this fanfic, then go ahead and read on.**

**The idea of Bloom having a twin brother has been nagging me for a long time, and I want to see your opinions for my idea. I may or may not continue; it depends on how many people view/review/favourite/follow.**

**Now that I clarified what you need to know, start reading the first chapter~**

**~**XXXXX**~**

_**Chapter 1: The Separation of Prince Caleo and Princess Bloom**_

Princess Daphne, the royal heir of the Kingdom of Domino, ran through the great halls of the vast palace with the grace of a professional ballet dancer, holding a bundle of two children in her pale, trembling arms.

They were both red-heads, and had the same beautiful gleaming blue eyes as each other; the only difference was that they were opposite genders; one was male, who was the younger of the two, and the other was female, who was the older one.

They're names were Caleo and Bloom respectively.

Despite the grace that Daphne held, she was more distraught than anything. Her breathing was laboured, and she was rather battered looking if one looked closely.

Too bad the three were the only living inhabitants of the kingdom left, for as far as Daphne knew, everyone else was dead. This included Daphne's and the twins' parents.

And she would be too if she didn't hurry up: three bloodthirsty witches were hot on her tail. No, she could care less about herself; she only cared about her siblings' safety.

Securing her brother and sister in a tight lock within Daphne's arms, her pace quickened even faster than before.

To boost up her speed, she deliberately cast away her golden heels with a quick and hasty snap of her fingers.

Daphne threw many vicious spells behind her, hoping to cease the Ancestral Witches for even just a moment. Normally, anyone would be falling on their knees having been inflicted with the spell, but the witches weren't just any witches. At this point, each second, or millisecond, counted.

It was a terrifying game of cat and mouse.

After reaching the lowest floor of the palace, she reached a very large room furthest from the upper grounds that had yet to be harmed like the other parts of the palace. It was the treasure room.

Deeming it a good place for what she was about to do, Daphne raised her hand once more. Her hand erupted into a dark menacing flame, white fire sparking from the tips of her fingers.

"_**INFERNO BLAST"**_

She cast her spell towards the ceiling near the entrance of the room she was in, and soon parts of the ceiling collapsed and successfully barricaded the entrance. In mere milliseconds Daphne casted another spell directed at the ceiling.

"_**SHEILD OF THE MIGHTY DRAGON!"**_

A fiery dome surrounded the elegant golden walls of the treasure room, encasing Daphne, Caleo, and Bloom in warmth. Faintly hearing shattering glass from outside the room, Daphne quickly set to work.

Walking to the far end of the room, she placed both twins on what looked to be an altar, who were oblivious to the chaos around them and sleeping peacefully. Daphne couldn't help but chuckle to herself, despite the horrid situation. _They definitely got that from dad…_ she thought to herself.

For a second she remembered an embarrassing, but heartwarming memory when she was younger. The young Princess Daphne was making a surprise for King Oritel's fortieth(1) birthday. She had planned on making a special breakfast; one that was not fit for a king, but fit for the best dad in the world, all by herself.

Long story-short, the grand kitchen was a complete mess, and the servants and Queen Marion had been woken up from their slumber because of all the noise Daphne had been making two stories below. Oddly enough, King Oritel was asleep like a baby, and hadn't heard a thing.

By the time the king did wake up, the kitchen was clean, and a drool-worthy meal had been made just for the king. He never did find out…

Daphne shoved the memory to the back of her brain, and focused on a new spell. Using all the power left within her, she created a portal to the only place they will be safe: earth. However, their auras would attract more than unwanted attention if the two were to be placed on earth together, so Daphne reluctantly created another portal with directions set on the realm of Magix. But this portal was set to a very small village; one that very few people knew existed besides the villagers themselves. It was away from the technology, and closer to nature; it was called _Mundus._ This was the second safest place to be, just behind earth.

Daphne dreaded tarring the twins apart, but she had no other choice. Any second now, the Ancestral Witches would barge in and kill the three of them, leaving Daphne's effort to save her siblings in vain. The Ancestral Witches would be able to track the _**Dragon Twins**_ if they were together, but if they were separated then they would be off the magical radar. Sure they would be powerful alone, but they were more alluring if they were together.

Kissing both her siblings on the forehead, Daphne's _**Dragon Flame**_ was quickly transferred to both her siblings equally, adding to the immense power the two radiated alone. She picked them up, and gently placed them into the portal; Bloom to the portal that corresponded to earth and Caleo to the portal that corresponded to _Mundus._

Daphne bit her lower lip, letting a single tear slide down her flawless cheeks. This was her final goodbye in a long time~ if she survived that is. She hoped she wouldn't see either of them in the 'afterlife' anytime soon.

The moment the two portals closed, the Ancestral Witches emerged into the room, the temporary barricade and portal shattering. Daphne turned to face them, a content and partially stoic smile donning her face, ready to embrace death and accept it.

_Mother, father, I'll see you soon assuming where you are_ was her last thought as the three hags sent curses and heading straight towards the princess.


End file.
